


I Brought The Bullets..And the Revenge.

by ChemicalNight



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gay, M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalNight/pseuds/ChemicalNight
Summary: “FRANK!” Gerard yelled, “DON’T YOU GET IT!?” He said walking up to him. “I. Don’t. Want. You.”......Gerard’s head fell, he tried to contain himself. “I Don’t Love You…” He said before he shut the door, and the sound of the lock turning, was as loud as bullets firing in Franks ears.





	I Brought The Bullets..And the Revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first One Shot, so i hope you guys like it! Comment if you want more like this! Or just more in general! haha! Bye!
> 
> ~Chem

#  I Brought The Bullets… And The Revenge. 

Gerard knew he couldn’t stay with him, all he was, was trouble for him. Gerard didn’t want Frank getting hurt, but Frank was like a dog, and he didn’t want to leave him. He loved him... But he needed to let him go.

“FRANK!” Gerard yelled, “DON’T YOU GET IT!?” He said walking up to him. “I. Don’t. Want. You.” 

Frank stood there, he knew Gerard didn’t mean it, he knew that he love him. “NO! I won’t accept it!” He said latching onto him, his arms around his neck. “Gerard I love you, I can’t leave you.” He said, his voice shaking.

Gerard sighed, he picked little Frank up, holding him bridal style. “I know..” He said starting to walk. “I know you can’t leave me.” He said walking to the front door, opening it. He walked out and dropped frank.

“OW GERARD!” He said standing up. He watched Gerard walk back inside. “Gee... please.” 

Gerard’s head fell, he tried to contain himself. “I Don’t Love You…” He said before he shut the door, and the sound of the lock turning, was as loud as bullets firing in Franks ears. 

“GERARD NO!” He said running up banging on the door, “DON’T DO THIS!” he yelled, tears already streaming down his face. “I love you...” He said before sliding to his knees.

 

Inside Gerard was throwing glasses at the wall. Completely trashing the home. Your such a fucking idiot… an idiot Gerard... he thought to himself. You love him… he can handle your life... if he couldn’t he wouldn’t still be here… Gerard’s head went up, and he stopped throwing things. He knew he was right; he wasn’t ready to let Frank go. “FRANK! DON’T LEAVE!” He said running back to the door. When he opened it. Frank was gone... “NO!” He said tears swelling in his eyes. “I DIDN’T MEAN IT FRANKIE!” He said yelling to the darkness outside. “Come back...” He said falling to his knees. 

Steps of someone walked in front of Gerard. “Well, what do we have here?” Someone said, as they grabbed Gerard’s red locks, pulling his head back.

Gerard’s eyes widened, “You’re not getting it.” He said, “You have no idea where it is, and I will never tell you” 

“Who said anything about me getting it? You are going to bring it to me” The strange man said.

“No. Never.” Gerard said pushing the man away, making him let go of his hair, and he stood up.

“Really? Well I think you will change your mind after this.” He said when he lifted up his phone, and on the screen was Frank, with a gun pointed to his head. 

“FRANK!” Gerard yelled. 

“He can’t hear you.” The man said putting his phone away, “Bring me the reactor programmer, and he will be free” He said as he walked off of the porch. Getting into a car and driving off.

Gerard ran into the house, strapping on his gear, he came to a painting on the wall, he took it off, it was a plain wall, until he pushed a brick in, and the wall turned. There was a 

Nuclear reactor programming chip in a safe, sitting on a small table. He grabbed it and ran. He got into his car.

“Good Day Sir?” a voice said, as a panel in the car lit up blue. “Where should we be going?”

“Not good, Klaus. Go to... The meet up point” He said.

“Sir? The meet up point, but you specifically told me to never take you there” Klaus said confused.

“DO IT KLAUS!” he yelled, the car’s engine started and it drove off. 

Gerard was there in less than 10 minutes. “Where are you, come on, come out” He said. 

The man walked out with 4 body guards, and 2 more holding frank to the ground. “The Reactor.” He said holding his hand out. 

Gerard walked up and handed him the briefcase. “Now let him go” He said.

“Gladly” the man said, he snapped his fingers and the guards let Frank go.

Gerard grabbed Frank. “Come on. Run Now.” He said pushing Frank, and pulling out 2 of his pistols and shooting all of the guards. More came, and it became a fight.

Frank hid behind the building, listening to the gun shots, hoping Gerard would make it out; tears filled his eyes once again. 

“YOU BASTARDS KIDNAPPED FRANK AND NOW YOU’RE GOING TO ALL PAY!” He said as he kept shooting, dropping the guns as he ran out of bullets. A bullet was shot, and it grazed his cheek. The sting was painful, as it ripped through a good amount of flesh. The blood ran down the rest of his face, and he kept shooting. Bodies fell to the ground, blood seeping out of the bullet holes that Gerard put into there flesh, and the ones that he shot in the head. Until every last one of them was dead. The man was gone.

“COWARD! YOU’RE A COWARD!” Gerard yelled out, “One day, I will find you and kill you!” he said running out, to find Frank. 

 

Footsteps approached the ally Frank was hiding in, Frank started to shake, and he looked around and grabbed a thick stick and stood up. The shadow of the figure got closer; 

Frank took a batters position, waiting. The shadow got closer, and when it was close enough…

*WACK! WACK! WACK!* 

“BACK! GET BACK!” Frank yelled as he kept hitting whoever it was, “Get away! Now!” 

“OUCH FRANKIE OUCH!” Gerard yelled out. “CUT IT OUT!” he said grabbing the stick and flinging it out of Frank’s hands, quickly. He grabbed Frank and pulled him to him, “Are you  
okay? Did they hurt you?” He said checking him over.

“I’m fine Gee…” he said with a cheeky smile.

“I didn’t mean any of it Frankie! I love you! I don’t want to let you go! Never! I will never let you go again!” He said pulling him into a hug.

“I love you t-“ Frank said, but before frank could finish, Gerard already had him in a kiss, Gerard grabbing his hair, not letting him go, Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck, kissing him back. Gerard pulled away, resting his forehead onto franks. 

“I’m never letting go again, okay?” Gerard said, grabbing Franks Hand.

“Okay” Frank said.

Gerard smiled, “now let’s go home, I need a shower” he said as he lead Frank out of the ally, walking down the side walk. Frank chuckled.

“I love you Gerard” Frank said, gripping his hand tighter.

“I love you to Frankie” Gerard said, kissing him once again as they walk.

 

But it wasn’t over….  
A Gun shot was fired...  
*BANG*  
A body fell to the ground…


End file.
